En danger ?
by Lion01
Summary: [Pour Griseldis] Wu est de retour à la nouvelle République de la Terre. Se sentant menacé, il exige la protection de son garde du corps favori, Mako. Est-ce que le danger pousserait les deux hommes à se rapprocher davantage ?


**A/N : Bonjour !**

 **Voici un petit OS, rédigé grâce au thème « merci » des Nuits du FoF. Le but de ces Nuits est d'écrire en une heure sur un thème donné. Bon, je l'avoue, je l'ai fait hors nuit, et j'ai dû prendre deux heures pour cet OS x) Donc, je m'excuse de ce petit contour à la règle. J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaira (j'ai quelques doutes sur le sujet, mais on verra bien).**

 **Comme indiqué, cet OS est en fait un cadeau. Donc, Grise, je t'offre cet OS, ce Wuko que tu m'as demandé à deux reprises, que je t'ai promis et que je te dois. Je te l'ai promis pour cette centième review de Trace, et je te remercie d'avoir commencé à lire cette histoire et d'avoir partagé tes pensées avec moi. Je te le dois pour… tout ? xD C'est un peu vague. Mais on va résumer : je te le dois, car tu es très chère à mon cœur et que tu le seras probablement pour un certain bout de temps, tu ne penses pas ? Donc, pour te prouver une nouvelle fois toute la gratitude que je ressens à ton égard pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi, quoi de mieux qu'un « merci » ? (Il pouvait pas mieux tomber ce thème :p) Merci :D**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

En rentrant à ce qui avait été le Royaume de la Terre, puis l'Empire de la Terre, et qui était dorénavant une République de la Terre, l'ex-prince ne s'était pas attendu à rencontrer une foule de monarchistes en colère, qui lui en voulait d'avoir cédé sa couronne. Ils disaient de lui qu'il était parfaitement indigne de son sang, qu'il méritait toutes les peines les plus horribles du monde et que jamais l'erreur qu'il avait faite ne pourrait être réparée. Fin orateur, Wu n'avait pas pu dire grand-chose et avait plutôt choisi de vivement détaler.

Mais si ces turbulents monarchistes existaient, leurs opposés existaient également : ceux qui lui en voulaient toujours pour avoir même osé naitre, à cause de sa nature princière. Même s'il avait renoncé à ce titre, ils en voulaient à son rang, à son sang, à son existence même. Ils lui en voulaient d'avoir conservé son autorité que trop longtemps (si l'on pouvait appeler « autorité » le peu de pouvoir dont il avait disposé).

Wu ne se sentait donc pas terriblement en sécurité, même si la majorité de la population lui était désormais favorable, éprouvant une sincère gratitude, puisqu'il apparaissait dorénavant comme un « héros de guerre », un « libérateur ». Cependant, ce n'était pas armée de gratitude que cette population pourrait le protéger de ces deux pôles opposés se rejoignant en un point : leur envie de vengeance et de rétablissement de leurs idéaux. Ce fut ainsi qu'arriva _l'accident_.

Un jour que Wu se baladait, avec ses gardes du corps… Ou plutôt que Wu se faisait porter par ses gardes du corps (c'était une montée, voyons !), une charrette folle, sans aucun doute lâchée par ces radicalistes fous, dégringola la descente, se dirigeant droit sur eux. Les gardes, aux réflexes vifs, purent écarter l'ex prince de la trajectoire de l'objet, mais l'un deux ne put y réchapper. Percutant la charrette de plein fouet, il finit avec un bras cassé.

Horrifié par cet évènement, Wu ne trouva qu'une seule solution pour garantir sa survie : appeler le meilleur protecteur qui soit. Dans les minutes qui suivirent, il contacta Republic City, et demanda à ce qu'on lui envoie immédiatement son garde du corps officiel. Car oui, c'était décrété, c'était son garde du corps officiel.

Le jour d'après, un dirigeable atterrit près de la demeure de Wu (l'ex palais royal), et un bel officier en sortit, bien qu'il ait l'air un peu austère et un peu froissé.

« Mako ! s'écria le jeune homme, inondé par une vague de soulagement et joie.

\- Wu… grogna le policier.

\- Je suis tellement, tellement, tellement content que tu sois là ! Tu ne sais pas à quel point la situation est incontrôlable ici ! Ma vie est menacée à chaque seconde !

\- Oh oui, je vois ça, dit sarcastiquement Mako avec sourire narquois.

\- Vite, vite, rentrons à l'intérieur. L'endroit n'est pas protégé du tout ! »

Ils se trouvaient en effet dans la cour extérieure, un endroit où n'importe quel bandit pouvait surgir et porter atteinte à l'ex-prince (du moins, c'était ce qu'imaginait Wu).

Mako, quant à lui, se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, déjà exaspéré par le comportement de Wu, bien qu'il nourrissait secrètement une joie cachée à le revoir. Il le suivit donc sagement jusque dans l'intérieur du palais, car il était, une fois de plus et avec un peu moins d'amertume cette fois, sous ses ordres.

Une fois qu'ils furent rentrés, Wu demanda à ce qu'on leur serve le thé. Il s'assit, prêt à déguster un semblant de gouter en plein milieu de la matinée. Bien que Mako resta stoïquement les bras croisés pendant de longues secondes, son ami le força à s'asseoir. Alors, le jeune policier se mit sur une chaise, droit comme un piquet.

« Détends-toi, Mako ! invita Wu. Nous sommes en sécurité dans l'ancien palais royal. »

Mako apprécia doucettement l'ironie : on l'appelait pour se dévouer corps et âme à la protection de la vie de l'ex-prince, car elle était soi-disant extrêmement menacée ; mais on lui demandait comme première mission de se détendre ! C'était étrangement paradoxal. Et comme à son habitude, il n'hésita pas à faire part de ses impressions à Wu :

« Wu, pourquoi je suis là ? Je pense que tu as des gardes du corps très compétents dans la République de la Terre. Et ta vie ne me semble pas terriblement menacée…

\- C'est parce que tu ne les as pas vu toi ! Des masses de foule en colère ! J'ai cru qu'ils allaient me tuer, rien que par leur regard !

\- Ce qui est, avouons-le, terriblement improbable…

\- Ils m'ont jeté une charrette dessus !

\- Tu es sûr que ce n'était pas un accident ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Pauvre petit Mako naïf. Un de mes gardes du corps a fini à l'hôpital.

\- Sérieusement ? Il va bien ? s'alarma le policier, fronçant les sourcils, tout en se disant que peut-être cette histoire n'était pas que des paroles en l'air.

\- Bien entendu. Il a le bras dans le plâtre. »

Mako soupira.

« Comme quoi, tu risquais pas grand-chose…

\- Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? Ce serait une abomination de me faire subir pareille torture ! Mon corps princier ne pourrait pas le supporter !

\- J'oubliais… »

Wu était exaspérant. Comme à son habitude. Et Mako ne savait comment, mais à un moment, cette exaspération avait commencé à lui plaire.

Quelque part, c'était rafraichissant d'avoir un tel personnage à ses côtés. Énervant. Mais rafraichissant. Il fallait dire qu'il n'y en avait pas deux comme lui, et encore moins dans son entourage ! Lui qui était un garçon qui avait vécu dans les rues, dans la misère, avant de trouver sa place dans ce monde auprès de la justice.

Il n'était pas garde du corps, il était policier. Et être le garde du corps de Wu revenait plus à être un gentil toutou le suivant avec enthousiasme (ou pas). Encore que, sait-on jamais, il pourrait se tromper, et cette histoire pourrait avoir de réelles implications. Cependant, il en doutait réellement, surtout quand il se retrouvait avec une tasse fumante dans les mains avec des petits biscuits tout juste sortis du four.

* * *

« Ah ! Ça fait tellement du bien de pouvoir sortir en pleine après-midi, et surtout : en pleine sécurité ! »

Wu s'étirait en marchant, se sentant complètement en paix, maintenant que son garde du corps favori était à ses côtés. Mako était un peu moins détendu, restant un peu sur ses gardes, même si fondamentalement il avait du mal à vraiment rester professionnel, ne se sentant nullement menacé. Il resta silencieux.

« Toujours pas très bavard, lâcha Wu.

\- Je travaille. Et j'ai rien à dire.

\- Des nouvelles de l'Avatar ? Et de mademoiselle Sato ? Comme j'ai dû partir en vitesse, pas moyen de savoir où elles avaient bien pu disparaitre ! Elles se mettaient d'accord pour savoir laquelle d'entre elles aurait la chance inespérée de sortir avec un super ex-prince ? demanda suggestivement Wu.

\- Euuuh… Non. Et lâche l'affaire. T'as aucune chance.

\- QUOI ?! Tu oses critiquer mon exceptionnel sens de séduction ? Sache, mon cher Mako, que si tu fais référence à cette fois où tu as refusé de me créer une opportunité avec ces demoiselles, je n'aurais guère besoin de ton aide ! Ni pour elles, ni pour personne !

\- Non, Wu, c'est pas ça… soupira Mako. »

Même s'il savait qu'au fond, son « exceptionnel sens de séduction » aurait juste réussi à s'amasser des baffes en pleine face.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à me mentir, Mako ! Parce que rattraper tes erreurs par le mensonge est indigne de moi !

\- Elles sont ensemble, Wu… Donc, elles risquent sans nul doute de refuser tes avances.

\- Ensemble ? Oh. Oui, effectivement, c'est une bonne raison… C'est évidemment pour ça qu'elles m'ont toutes les deux repoussé ! Mais, Mako, dis-moi, tu ne le vis pas trop mal ?

\- Hein ?

\- Tes deux exs ensemble ?…

\- Shht ! Pas un mot de plus. S'il te plait.

\- Ah, je comprends, c'est ta fierté de mâle qui est remise en jeu. Dis, heureusement que Tu n'est pas là, parce que…

\- Ça n'a absolument rien à voir. Je suis content pour elles, c'est tout. Pas besoin d'y penser autrement.

\- Bon, très bien, très bien ! On rentre ?

\- Mais on vient à peine de sortir !

\- Oui, mais mon anciennement royal estomac demande de la pitance !

\- Il y a des restaurants partout !

\- Mais quelle idée ! Imagine s'ils empoisonnent les plats ! Et puis… »

Il s'approcha de l'oreille du policier pour continuer sa phrase :

« On ne va pas se mentir, la nourriture ne vaut pas celle du palais… »

Mako secoua la tête.

« Comme tu veux, Wu, comme tu veux… »

Ils reprirent le chemin du palais, se faufilant dans les petites rues, bondées de monde, en cette après-midi ensoleillée. Ce qui inquiétait un peu Mako.

Si effectivement il y avait un danger quelconque, ce monde les exposait. N'importe qui pourrait sortir un poignard et assassiner l'ex-prince. Il était vrai qu'il pensait que la peur de Wu s'apparentait plus à des élucubrations paranoïaques qu'autre chose, mais il craignait néanmoins pour la vie de son ami. Un ami qu'il avait fini — il ne savait comment — par estimer énormément. Ce fut donc un peu crispé et nerveux qu'il reprit cette marche vers le palais.

Cependant, les deux hommes réussirent à s'extirper de ces foules de monde sans problème. Le danger était ailleurs…

Ils continuèrent d'avancer, jusqu'à que Wu ne voit un local pour se soulager. Ce qui tomba à pic, car il se dit qu'il aurait bien besoin de vider sa vessie anciennement royale. Ce qu'il dit à Mako, en lui demandant de faire le guet.

« Faut-il vraiment s'arrêter ? On doit être à cinq minutes du palais ! Tu peux bien te retenir ! se plaignit Mako.

\- Absolument pas. Il faut faire ces choses-là aux moments les plus opportuns. Et ce moment se trouve être maintenant.

\- Bon, dépêche-toi alors… »

Mako soupira : il était bien trop habitué aux caprices du prince pour y opposer une quelconque résistance. Oserait-il même penser que c'était cela qui faisait en partie son charme ?

« Tiens, étrange ? laissa échapper Wu.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ?… »

La policier ne put finir sa phrase, car il vit Wu se faire pousser dans le petit local en bois dans lequel il avait prévu d'entrer plus tôt, tombant au sol.

Il réagit immédiatement, armant son poing pour le jeter des flammes au visage de son adversaire. Mais à ce moment, un bloc de pierre entra en collision avec son dos, le propulsant lui aussi dans le local, qui se ferma subitement, avec un bruit de loquet métallique.

En deux temps trois mouvements, il sentit le local bouger, alors qu'ils se faisaient embarquer ailleurs.

« Merde ! » s'écria-t-il, tapant contre le mur métallique juste en face.

Voilà qu'il était enfermé dans une cage métallique de deux mètres carré avec Wu. Il avait failli à son devoir de le protéger.

« Ça va, Mako ? demanda timidement Wu d'en bas, fébrile.

\- Et toi ?

\- J'avoue que la situation ne m'est pas des plus agréables… »

Ils restèrent quelques secondes sans rien dire. Mako sentait le corps de Wu entre ses jambes, son souffle au-dessus de son genoux. Combien de temps ça allait durer ? Vers où se dirigeaient-ils ? Quels dangers les attendaient ? Comment protéger Wu, maintenant ?

« Dis, Mako ? prononça l'ex-prince, interrompant ses pensées.

\- Oui ?

\- Merci.

\- Pourquoi ? On est enfermé ici que je sache.

\- Non, j'ai jamais pris le temps de te dire à quel point j'appréciais que tu sois venu, à quel point je t'en suis reconnaissant. Même de m'avoir protégé jusqu'à maintenant et d'avoir été un si bon ami. Donc, voilà, je te remercie.

\- Oh. »

Mako ne put rien ajouter de plus tellement il était surpris par cette déclaration. Il finit cependant par essayer de bafouiller quelque chose :

« Non… mais c'est… juste… euh… euh ?… Wu ? »

Mako s'interrompit quand il sentit les mains de Wu se balader sur ses jambes, agrippant son mollet d'un côté et son genoux de l'autre.

« Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? bredouilla-t-il.

\- Je veux juste me relever… »

Wu essaya effectivement de se relever, ce qui eut pour effet de frotter leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Pour remonter, Wu dût prendre appui sur Mako, et n'ayant pas de force, il remonta ses mains vers les fesses du policier, s'agrippant à son pantalon et l'abaissant un peu au passage. Il réussit à se soulever juste assez pour frotter son torse contre l'entre-jambe du policier, son souffle chaud caressant son ventre au passage.

« Ah ! laissa échapper Mako, sentant une drôle de chaleur s'emparer de son corps. W-Wu ! Tu… tu es sûr ? C'est… c'est plutôt exigu ! »

C'était en effet très exigu. Il était à peu près sûr que ce local était censé servir de prison pour l'ex-prince uniquement. Or, ils étaient deux dans cette boite de conserve, ce qui les amènerait forcément à être complètement collés s'il se mettait debout. Et Mako ne tenait pas particulièrement à ce que Wu sente son corps contre le sien… Surtout qu'il avait plutôt peur de ce que cette situation pouvait provoquer. Était en train de provoquer.

Ne prenant pas compte de l'avertissement de son ami, Wu mit ses mains à l'intérieur des cuisses de Mako, essayant de nouveau de se relever. Cette fois, sa joue entra directement en collision avec l'entre-jambe du policier, y rencontrant une étrange dureté… Surpris, Wu se laissa retomber au sol avec un « aïe ! ».

« Mako… dit-il, stupéfait. Est-ce que tu ?…

\- N-Non ! Je vois pas de quoi tu parles ! »

Néanmoins, Wu était bien loin d'en rester là. Il gigota un peu, pour réussir à se mettre sur les genoux. Il fit trainer ses mains sur les jambes du policier, titillant sa patience par de petits touches lourdes. Il le sentit se tendre considérablement, et un grognement étouffé, s'apparentant presque à une douleur endurée, lui sembla échapper ses lèvres.

« Wu », grommela Mako, sombrement, ce qui était censé vouloir dire « arrête ».

Cependant, il ne pouvait lui demander d'arrêter sans avouer que ses actions avaient un effet quelconque sur lui.

Sans avertissement aucun, l'ex-prince se leva soudainement, s'accrochant de ses ongles parfaitement manucurés au dos saillant du policier, sautant sur son oreille qu'il attrapa entre ses dents, et glissant sa main dans le pantalon de Mako.

« W-Wu ! Mais qu'est-ce tu fais ! s'écria l'homme aux yeux ambrés, qui pourraient s'allumer tellement il bouillonnait.

\- Trop rapide ? demanda Wu, avec une voix un peu aiguë, en exerçant une pression de sa main positionnée sous la ceinture. »

Il sentit le souffle chaud de Mako qu'il avait contre son front, se bloquer un instant, avant de se relâcher soudainement, avec un gémissement libéré à contrecœur. Wu sourit machiavéliquement. S'il avait su qu'il pouvait faire ça, il s'y serait mis avant…

Alors qu'il allait fêter sa victoire en embrassant le policier, espérant une nouvelle réaction qu'il pourrait délicieusement savourer, leur boite de conserve se mit à secouer sévèrement, signe que leur voyage était terminé. Mako le repoussa alors précipitamment, lui tournant immédiatement le dos, prêt à bondir dès que la porte serait ouverte.

Et, en effet, elle ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir. Alors, le policier se jeta à l'extérieur, propulsant jets de flammes par jets de flammes contre les cinq assaillants qu'il y avait contre lui : tous des maitres de la Terre. Wu se contenta de regarder, se terrant dans la boite, au fur et à mesure que les ennemis tombaient sous les immenses flammes de son garde du corps — était-ce lui ou elles étaient bien plus glorieuses, immenses et effrayantes qu'à l'accoutumée ?

Un, deux, trois, quatre, puis cinq ennemis au tapis, en un rien de temps. Statiques, ils n'avaient pu résister à la vivacité et à la puissance, décuplée, du maitre du Feu. Quand ils furent tous K.O., Mako s'arrêta, essoufflé, et rouge pivoine. Wu sourit ; il avait lieu de croire que ce n'était pas le combat qui en était la cause. Quand tout fut réglé, il sortit, et s'approcha de Mako, qui restait au milieu des cinq corps inanimés. Il mit la main sur son avant-bras.

« Merci, Mako, de m'avoir débarrassé de ces bandits ! Décidément, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ! »

Le policier frémit un instant, puis posa ses yeux sur Wu, qui semblait avoir pris cinq années de plus en l'espace de quelques secondes. Pourquoi tant de solennité tout à coup ? tant de considération ?

« De rien… dit Mako, en plissant les lèvres.

\- Et si on rentrait ? Histoire de terminer ce qu'on a commencé ?

\- On a rien commencé du tout ! paniqua Mako. »

Wu se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa sans hésitation ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme.

« Maintenant si, déclara-t-il ensuite, lui prenant la main. Allez, viens ! »

Alors, ils essayèrent de trouver le chemin vers l'ex-palais royal, ce qui ne fut pas long étant donné qu'ils étaient juste au cercle inférieur de Ba Sing Se. Wu parla d'une réelle volonté de changer cet endroit horrible, car un homme de sa condition ne pouvait supporter de voir tant d'infamies. Et Mako laissa un léger rictus apparaitre le long de ses lèvres.

Ils arrivèrent à l'ex-palais royal, et purent, après quelques tasses supplémentaires de thé et une douche, reprendre ce qu'ils avaient en effet commencé dans leur cage. Ce fut l'occasion de prononcer quelques « mercis » supplémentaires.

* * *

 **A/N : Avez-vous apprécié ce petit OS ? Ça sort de mon cadre habituel, on va pas se mentir. Mais j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même ! (J'avoue ne pas en être immensément satisfaite, mais j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de m'y consacrer davantage.) Si le cœur vous en dit, laissez une review !**

 **À plus !**

 **Lion**


End file.
